Wisdom Comes in All Shapes and Sizes
by SayaRules
Summary: People often call me wise, but I'm not so sure. I'm just Harry Potter's twin sister, the one Voldemort chose to kill second. I'm not special, and I'm certainly not wise, so why is danger so attracted to ME? AU (Sort of)
1. Of Dreams and Magic Letters

**Chapter 2- Of Dreams and Magic Letters**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

_Thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

It was morning when I woke up, I knew that much, but why I woke up before Aunt Petunia woke us up was questionable. I sighed and leaned back, seconds before I realized I wasn't in the cupboard under the stairs. This room looked like Dudley's second bedroom, if it had been decorated differently.

The walls were painted like a forest, and the bed I lay on was situated between two huge wooden statues that looked like roots and at the top right in the corner of the room was the trunk of the tree. It was meant to be a weeping willow, obvious by the curtain at the end of the bed made to look like branches.

I crawled off the white and blue themed bed and looked around the room at the bookshelves of books with a comfortable looking grey sleeping bag, and the desk with an office chair, and the earthy wardrobe. The wall opposite of me had a large glass covered in writing on it, and there were two doors leading out of the room, one going to the hallway and one to a closet.

My eyebrows furrowed, I let my feet take me out the door and down to the kitchen. It was dark, and when I turned on the light I was greeted by a shout of surprise and a pile of presents.

Aunt Petunia smiled at me, "Honey, where's your brother?"

I shook my head and went into the kitchen, about to start cooking when Aunt Petunia stopped me, telling me that she would, and giving me no other choice in the matter. Uncle Vernon and Dudley came down, each looking substantially thinner than I remember them, and each wished me a happy birthday.

'A dream,' I realize, 'it has to be a dream.'

A set of footsteps came down the steps and a boy came in. He was chubby, his hair red and his eyes auburn, and I couldn't help but wonder who he was.

"Henley! Happy Birthday!" My relatives said.

'Harry!?' I realized, 'What happened? What's going on?'

I excused myself to get the mail, and I realized that all the pictures that were once solely of Dudley were now featuring Henley and I. Rushing past, I practically dived at the mail as it came through the slot: bill, bill, bill, postcard from Aunt Marge, bill, a few envelopes made out to Henley, and then two more, each different.

The first was labeled to Henley and looked dark and gloomy, so I sat it aside. The second was labeled 'Justine August Dursley.'

Startled, I looked back at Henley's, and read his name: Henley Gerald Dursley.

This was definitely not a dream. It was a _nightmare!_

I threw the letters to the ground and ran out the door, making it the road before slamming head first into a white man with glowing red eyes. Turning, I ran again, and when I looked back it wasn't the man, but a boy with blue eyes showing much of the emotion in Harry and my own green ones. I kept running.

I passed many faces of people I didn't recognize, like a family of gingers and another of bleach blondes, until I reached the ocean, and much to my surprise I ran over it too. A building came into focus and I felt myself turn from it. Suddenly, three loud sounds assaulted my ears, and I opened my eyes to the familiar inside of the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry was there, sleeping calmly, and I reached over and hugged him, feeling my heart beat a mile a minute. That was terrifying.

Aunt Petunia knocked again and opened the door, for once almost glad to see the scowling face of my Aunt, and I made my way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was well on its way when the mail came. I threw away the core from my second apple and washed up before going to get it: bill, bill, postcard from Aunt Marge, bill, bill, and finally two nearly identical letters sent in envelopes of parchment.

I narrowed my eyes. One was Harrys and the other, it seemed, was mine. I frowned and set the bills down on the table near the door before heading down the hall, opening my letter as I went. When I got to the kitchen I handed the postcard to Aunt Petunia and was about to hand Harry his letter and read mine when they both got stolen from my hands. I turned a surprised stare at my Aunt as she read the letters quickly.

Upon finishing, Aunt Petunia pushed everyone but Uncle Vernon from the room and closed the door behind us. We huddled at the door to hear, but their voices were so hushed we couldn't hear a word.

For the next few days between chores I took the time to watch my aunt and uncle's actions, taking note of the more letters they were getting every day and how Vernon stayed home from work to board up the house. Soon only a few small shafts of light could escape the boards, and it seemed to calm them down.

That was, until a week later while we were all sitting in the den having tea when millions of letters burst through the closed up fireplace.

A name fluttered past my face, written in bold green letters. It was mine. These were an abundance of letters that were twins of the ones that came in days ago! Calming myself, I searched the floor for the one with my name and scooped it up, stuffing it down in the pocket of my shorts before hurrying out of the room. Looking back, I saw Harry jumping up and down to catch one. I shook my head, wondering why he didn't just get one off the floor.

At that point, Uncle Vernon pulled Harry out and told us all we had five minutes to get what we wanted and get in the car. Confused, but not about to ask anything, I shrugged and grabbed the bowl of apples from the kitchen table and a blanket and pulled Harry with me to the car. I smiled at him, and he frowned back.

"Sis, what's the grin about?" He whispered.

I shook my head and we watched Uncle Vernon reprimand Dudley for trying to bring his television, VCR, and computer in his bag. Wherever we were going, I was willing to bet a million dollars he wouldn't be able to use those. When everyone was in the car, we were completely silent, and I mentally sighed and decided to ponder on the meaning of the dream.

What life could have been, had we been part of the Dursley family was what the first part was, and I have to say my room looked cool, and then the letters. Those letters looked nothing like the ones with the strange green writing, but they seemed to have the same powerful feeling to them. I could still feel the weight of the power through my pocket.

Then there was the man. Or was it the boy? I suppose they were the same person. The boy seemed familiar, actually, his face at least, and they both had the same feeling to them, like a mix between a lonely person and a dark soul. It scared me. That person scared me.

The other people almost seemed familiar, too, but in a stranger sense. It was almost like they were people I _would_ know in contrast to people I _do_ know. I shoved the thought aside. It was impossible to see into the future, even in dreams. They were probably just the faces of people I've seen on the streets. Human minds can't make up faces like that.

When I got to the building I shuddered slightly. It was completely unfamiliar to me, and even from the distance I'd seen it at it had seemed like a prison. Like if I had gone any closer I would be stuck there forever. Another feeling rushed to the surface when I saw the building, though, a sense of protectiveness and the need to rush in there and save somebody.

Who that somebody was, however, completely eludes me. I don't know anyone who might even be relatively close to a prison! A memory flashed through my mind when I thought about it though, of a black dog and a name. Paddy. Padfoot, maybe? I shook that from my mind. Whoever that was, if it even was someone, the memory of them wasn't in a prison. Or maybe, just maybe, it was something I didn't know about the person that might help me in the future.

'Stop!' I thought, 'You're not helping yourself any by confusing yourself even more! Things like that don't happen!'

Right now, though, with the memory of the dream fresh in my mind, I severely doubted that they couldn't. It seemed completely possible in _that_ world. Why couldn't it be in mine, too?

Uncle Vernon stopped multiple times on our trip, only to get out and shake his head before driving off in a completely random direction. Dudley was getting bored, I could tell even if he wasn't voicing it, and everyone but Vernon himself was thinking he was going crazy, if he hadn't been in the first place.

We finally stopped for the night at a hotel and got two rooms for the night. We had dinner, provided with the rooms, and then headed off to bed. I watched as the boys both drifted off to sleep before climbing up onto the windowsill and sitting there, staring at car after car drove by, unknowing of the pair of children who were abused in the very hotel they passed so carelessly.

I couldn't sleep that night, thinking off about the nightmare, but I didn't dare run off like I'd so desperately wanted to for so long. I watched as black rain clouds drifted through, not quite ready to release their pelting rain droplets and I listened as owls swooshed by and other nocturnal life awoke for the party under the light of the moon.

An owl flew down and landed on my lap. I reached my hand down to pet its soft black plumage before noticing the letter tied to its leg. It was another letter for me, a twin to the last, and realizing this I smiled at it.

"I already have one of those, darling. Would you like me to open it anyway?" I asked.

The owl hooted its reply and held out the leg that had the letter attached to it. Carefully, I untied the letter and the owl stood patiently, staring at me. I took my time in observing the letter before opening it.

'Kari Lily Potter' I had to stop after reading that, though. Nobody ever used my name, whether it was because they didn't know it or for whatever reason they had, they never, _ever_ used it.

I quickly went on to the letter and read through it.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster Albus Dumbledore…" I skimmed quickly over the top of the letter, "pleased to inform you, yadda yadda yadda, accepted into Hogwarts, and so on… deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

I frowned and offered my shoulder to the owl before standing and getting a piece of paper from the room and writing on it in one of the provided pens.

"Dear Professor McGonagall, I would be entirely _too_ pleased to join you for the school year at Hogwarts, and judging by the fact Harry got one of these letters, too, I'm going to assume he was also accepted. The only problem we have is that our Uncle is currently having a mental breakdown of sorts, and most likely wouldn't let us go anyhow. He doesn't believe in magic. It would be ultimately useful if you would send someone from the school to collect us from our relatives, and I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you very much, Kari Lily Potter."

Turning to the owl, I silently asked if that was appropriate. It hooted in response, and I decided to interpret that as a yes, so I tied the note to the owl's leg and bid it goodbye, apologizing for not having any snacks for it.

I turned to face Harry for a moment, wondering about what would happen now that we were magical. It was almost scary, having a little voice in your head telling you to turn and run. That you were playing with something dangerous. I wasn't really that type of person, though. Fears were meant to be faced, not run away from. I couldn't help but ponder what it was that the voice was afraid of, though.

Was it the dream?


	2. New York and Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3- New York and Diagon Alley**

Disclaimer- It's on a site called , I really don't see the point of saying it's not mine.

_Thank you all! I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I just really want to get to Hogwarts._

* * *

Morning came faster than I expected it would, the night rushing past as I was absorbed in my thoughts. It was almost as if I saw the sun rising, but forgot what exactly that meant until Harry had wandered over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, sis?" He asked, "You didn't sleep, did you?"

I turned my face away from him and shrugged. I couldn't see it, but I was sure he was scowling at me, if only because of the prickling of the hairs on the back of my neck. Hopping off the windowsill, I walked over to let in Aunt Petunia before she even knocked.

Aunt Petunia looked startled for a moment, but shook her head, "Is Dudley up yet?"

I looked back and saw his sleeping form on one of the beds, blanket half off of him. Turning back to her, I shook my head.

She sighed and went to wake him, and I slipped out to go eat breakfast. The buffet provided by the hotel was extensive, and if I was anyone else, I wouldn't have been able to choose what I wanted to eat. Picking up a plate, I chose a slice of toast and some bacon, along with a variety of fruit before going to sit with Uncle Vernon at a table.

Vernon looked over his paper and took a sip of his coffee, but otherwise didn't acknowledge my arrival. The silence prevailed until the rest of the family had joined us at the table. Halfway through breakfast, I stood and went to get another bowl of fruit, deciding that it could only help.

While I was at the buffet, the manager walked over to our table with a very large man, who sat at my seat and talked with my family. I watched as Uncle Vernon got angrier and angrier, and finally realized that this must be the representative from Hogwarts.

The large man finally stood in a flourish and waved for Harry to follow him. Harry looked back at me with a confused look and I just smiled at him, causing him to look even more confused.

Returning to the table, I realized something. They forgot about me! Sitting, I turned downcast eyes to my food and ate silently amidst my terrified relatives.

Later that morning, Vernon announced a sudden trip to New York City in the United States. I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the Hogwarts official, but stayed silent, and by the end of the day we were all on a plane well on its way to New York.

The next time I saw Harry, he told me excitedly about his trip to a place called Diagon Alley and showed me all of the things he bought there, but that wouldn't be for another few days.

On our third day in New York, Aunt Petunia, who was being strangely nice to me ever since Harry was taken away by the large man, took me shopping.

As I walked next to her, clad in a pair of cute cropped jeans and a white shirt that reminded me strongly of a doily, hair pulled back in pigtails, I noticed a very strange looking building that was being passed by everyone. I stopped in my tracks and looked straight at the building before pulling Aunt Petunia towards it, walking straight in.

Inside, there were people dressed in all sorts of strange clothing, waving around sticks and talking in Latin. Children ran around laughing, playing with a small flying ball.

Wizards?

Aunt Petunia looked just as shocked as I was, but I felt my head spread into a giant grin as I pulled her to the front counter, where a blue haired woman leaned on the counter.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice portraying my excitement.

She tilted, "Well, I guess you Englishmen would call it the American version of the Leaky Cauldron."

I frowned, "What's that?"

At that she looked startled, "You don't know? Why it's the only way to get to Diagon Alley of course. Diagon Alley is a long road of wizarding shops! Are you a muggleborn? I mean, were you born to non –magical folk?"

I frowned and turned my head to Aunt Petunia. Her eyes were bulging, with the most frightened look I'd ever seen in them. I narrowed my eyes at her and turned back to the blue haired woman.

"No, I was just raised by them. Is there any way I could get to Diagon Alley from here?" I asked.

The woman laughed, "Well, if you have too you could use the floo network to get there, I can take you through, if you want."

"I'd appreciate it. Aunt Petunia," I turned to her, "I'll be waiting at home when you get back from your vacation."

Aunt Petunia stood there with a sad look on her face as the woman helped me through the fireplace. It dropped us off in a dirty looking pub, and I was secretly glad Aunt Petunia wasn't there. She would have freaked out.

I smiled at the woman and thanked her as she left and then decided to look around. Of course, I didn't know anyone, but it was strange. There was a huge difference in the people here compared to the ones in America. They were quiet, old, and awfully uninviting.

Turning my head, I walked to the front desk and stood silently until the man turned around. He jumped, "Aw Mr. Potter, how can I- wait… You aren't Mr. Potter, you're a girl. What's your name?"

"Kari," I responded, "Kari Potter. You seem to know my brother, is he here?"

He looked shocked for a moment before nodding, "He's in room 2 upstairs, probably. Apparently his relatives are missing."

I nodded, "They're in America. Can I?" I asked, nodding to the stairs. He nodded.

Walking up the stairs, I can't help but wonder what I'm going to say to him to explain everything that's happened since we were separated, and I knock on his door.

Harry opens the door and all I can do is fling myself into his arms, tears prickling in the edges of my eyes. I refuse to cry. He slowly folds his arms around me and I hold on even tighter to him.

"Kari, when did you get here?" He asks calmly and I smile and pull back. Leave it to Harry to know I had no idea where to begin.

"A few minutes ago," My stomach grumbled and I realized that I hadn't eaten lunch yet. I blushed.

Harry, though, just smiled, taking my hand and pulling me up to the man at the bar.

"Hey, Tom," He said, "Can I get two of my usual?"

"Course, Harry," He said, "I see you found your sister."

Harry just nodded and started asking me questions, continuing even when the food came, until we came to the most difficult question.

"So, if you were accepted to Hogwarts, too, why didn't Hagrid take you with us?"

Smile dropping off my face, I turned my head downwards, "I don't know. I just hope it doesn't become a habit. What if it does?" My head shot up in fear, " What if they forgot about me completely?"

"I highly doubt that," Harry reassured, "There must be a perfectly good reason as to why Hagrid didn't bring you. Maybe he didn't see you?"

I sighed and stayed silent, finishing my food and standing up, "Let's hope so."

Harry gave me a sad look for a moment before brightening up and pulling me through a door into a small corridor and tapped a brick on the wall with a stick. Or was it supposed to be a wand?

A door appeared in the wall and he pulled me through it. It would have been easier to take everything in if I had about twenty more eyes. Harry smiled at the look on my face.

I followed him to a bright white building right at the end of the alleyway, where it stood in the middle of some sort of towns square that only had two entrances, the one we came from and one that looked much too shifty for my liking.

He pulled me in through the building and we stood for a moment to observe the writing on the second door before it opened.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

And if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief! You have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.'

It was a strange thing, but this place seemed like just the place to have it. Harry began speaking, saying how this place was called Gringotts, and how it was a wizarding bank that was run by goblins. Goblins, apparently, weren't the type of creature you'd want to steal from.

I was herded up to an empty desk, where the goblin greeted Harry and I with a scowl. I smiled lightly.

"Good day, sir," I greeted.

He was shocked for a moment but responded, "Can I help you?"

"We'd like to make a withdrawal from our account, sir," Harry said.

" Do you have your key?" The goblin asked.

Harry handed it to him.

The goblin stared at it for a moment before nodding, "All seems to be in check. Griphook!"

"Thank you, sir, " I said as another goblin came up to us.

The goblin nodded to me before turning to 'Griphook,' "Take the young master and mistress Potter to their vault."

Griphook nodded and waved for us to follow him. He helped us into a cart and after we thanked him he climbed up and started the cart, sending us hurdling down into the deep.

I smiled at the speed and had to restrain myself from cheering when we reached steep downhill turns, and by the time we got there my hair was out of its pigtails and all over the place. I giggled lightly and ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it, before following Harry up to the vault door, which Griphook unlocked and opened.

The vault was filled to the brim with piles of gold a mile high, but it didn't seem to faze Harry as he walked through and started gathering piles of coins. I took this time to explore the vault. It didn't seem to have anything in it but coins, confusing me slightly.

Didn't parents usually leave things behind for their kids? Like, heirlooms or something?

I walked back to the front to stand by Griphook and wait until Harry was done.

"This is your trust vault," Griphook stated, "It doesn't have any of your parents' things in it. You'll get the rest when you become of age."

I turned my head to him, "How did you know?"

He grinned, "You had a really dumb look on your face."

"Oh," I said, "Well, thank you for explaining. I was quite confused."

Harry came out at that point, and we got back into the cart.

After Gringotts, we headed to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, which would have taken us minutes had I not wandered off and came back to where Harry was with about ten more books than we needed. The man at the desk smiled as we paid for them, shrinking them and explaining how to go about unshrinking them.

We then went to a robe shop, where we got my Hogwarts robes, and then to a few more stores to pick up some of the other things on my list, like a cauldron, crystal phials, a telescope, brass scales, parchment and ink, and other small things I might need. Finally, Harry pulled me into a dusty old shop called Ollivanders.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you brought your sister this time," A voice said, and I turned to see a misty looking old wizard.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Kari Potter. Come here for your wand?" I nodded, "Good."

Ollivander, I suspected that was his name, pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring me, "What hand is your wand hand?"

I thought for a second. Well, I could really use both hands to write and such, but that was more training than anything, because for a while I could only write with my left hand. I spoke, "I guess my left. I can use my right just about as well, but I was definitely born left-handed."

He gave me a look before nodding, "I'll go for ambidextrous, then."

I nodded, and watched as the tape measure started measuring a ton of random things about me, but then stopped when Ollivander came back with a stack of wands.

"If you're as strong as your brother, we'll be here for a while," He explained.

It took about two hours, and Ollivander had gotten more and more excited for every wand he handed me for a while, but now he was just getting a bit frustrated, and I was just making a mess of his shop with all the explosions the wands he was handing me.

He suddenly stopped, plopping down in the chair behind his desk. The shelves in the back of his store, once filled to the brim with wands, were now almost completely bare, and a giant stack of boxes littered the floor. Ollivander waved his wand, sending the boxes shooting back to their places, before turning to me.

"You, young one, are going to be a very strong witch one day. Not one wand in my shop can handle the potency of your magic, which means you either need a staff or to learn wandless magic. Thankfully, I personally know the best staff maker there has ever been."

I nodded slowly, half understanding what was happening.

Ollivander stood and grabbed an empty box before performing a spell on it. He waved us over after setting it down and we all grabbed it at the same time and were sent spinning.

The spinning stopped, and we were deposited in front of a house on the side of a mountain that had a whole bunch of absolutely nothing around it. Ollivander led us up to the house and knocked, and soon after it was opened by a tall, scar-covered man.

"Ollivander!" He greeted, "How are you? And who are these two?"

"Devon, these are Kari and Harry Potter. I had a bit of trouble getting Kari fit with a wand. Everything I gave her caused explosions."

A grin spread across Devon's face and he pulled me through the door and into a large room, "Olli, do you have your measurements of her?"

Ollivander and Harry walked in, and the former handed Devon the paper with my measurements on it. Devon's face lit up as he read through it.

"You're tall for your age, bound to be around six foot when you're done growing. Now, we'll start with the wood," He led me over to the wall, which was covered with samples of wood, "Now, all you have to do is, when you feel drawn to a wood, just touch it. They're charmed to leave your hand print on them. Don't be startled if you're drawn to two, the strongest staff users are."

I nodded and started along, holding my hand above the samples. I felt a pull towards a light colored wood and a dark wood as I came near them, and quickly placed my hand on them, feeling a burst of power from them.

Devon laughed lightly and mumbled as he wrote something down, "Light Beech and dark Alder wood, nice combo. Next is the core. The possibilities are in these baskets. If you feel a pull, just hover your hand above it and the core you're connected with will fly up to your hand."

I did as he asked, and almost immediately felt a pull to two different baskets, one filled with vials of a dark liquid and the other vials of light liquid.

"Strange," Devon commented, "Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. Usually those would cancel each other out, but in this case they seem to be working together."

I stood with Harry as Devon started crafting my staff, at one point asking Ollivander to assist him.

What seemed like hours later, a long staff was deposited in my hand, and I looked up to Devon, who wore a smile.

"Now, this staff will grow with you, and can even be a wand while you're at Hogwarts. It's free of charge, of course. I haven't had a staff master in a while."

We said goodbye to Devon, and took the same way we came back to Ollivanders shop, where he wished us a good day and sent us off.

I held my staff as Harry quickly pulled me away from the shop.

"That was awesome!" Harry spoke, "You must be so strong!" He seemed to realize something at that moment, "You still need a pet!"

I sighed and followed him to store packed with animals in cages. I looked at the owls, but none of them really seemed to strike my interest, and we walked straight past the toads, because if anything I was getting a frog from that section. The cats were cute, but I didn't feel a pull towards them, either. There were snakes, and after the incident at the zoo we both thought it would be awesome to get one, but the hissing snakes didn't seem as taken with us as the one at the zoo, so we left.

We wandered about for a short while longer before I saw a cage on a shelf that held a furry creature. Harry flagged down a worker and they got it down for us.

A cute, black and white sable ferret sat in the cage, and I automatically decided that I wanted it. The worker looked surprised, but handed me the cage and a few other things I'd need for him, and we bought him at the front desk.

Harry smiled at me as we walked to a nearby restaurant to eat, I knew, but I just watched my new ferret walk around in his cage, staring at me.

I didn't know it yet, but I had just found the person who would be my best friend for the rest of my life.


	3. Who is the Real Me, Anyhow?

**Wisdom Comes in All Shapes and Sizes**

_Chapter 4- Who is the real me, anyhow?_

Disclaimer- Harry Potter will never, ever be mine. **EVER!**

After this chapter, I'm going to actually start rereading the first book so I can remember everything that happened and in what order. I hope I can do that fast enough to keep up with updating every week. You know, the people who read either of my other stories must **HATE** you guys, because of the normal updating schedule I'm keeping.

Whatever. Have fun reading this chapter. I was up way too late writing it. And I wrote Hagrid's speech normal. I'm not going to attempt his dialect…

* * *

It was exciting, the feeling of finally being free from the future I'd always resigned myself to, and it seemed to escalate even higher when September 1st had rolled around and we were left off at the entrance to King's Cross station.

It was, however, quite confusing when we found out that Platform 9 ¾ didn't actually exist. I frowned down at my ticket, which I had received from Harry who had gotten two from Hagrid. I really didn't understand that, but I didn't ask about it.

My eyes scanned the space between platforms 9 and 10. There was a pillar, only one, and it seemed like it was our best bet, so I walked forward, making sure to look preoccupied in case this didn't work.

My eyes were forced as I got closer to the pillar, expecting a crash and commotion, but was startled when I didn't feel it. Instead, I was on a large platform with a bright red engine and hundreds of people, saying goodbye to their children.

Running back through the barrier, I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him through the wall with me.

"Whoa, sis, how did you know to walk through the wall?" Harry asked.

I shrugged, "It's just like Diagon alley. An entrance hidden to all else."

Harry smiled, "Whatever, then. Let's get on!"

I nodded and followed him onto the train and into a compartment in the very back, where I preformed the shrinking spell, which we'd been taught by the bookstore owner, on our trunks and set them up on the rails above our heads.

People flooded in, and some almost seemed familiar to me. There was a small family of blondes, a boy and an elderly woman, and a family of ginger haired people. My mind flashed with pictures, but they were blurry and it gave me a headache just thinking about it. Harry smiled and pulled me to him, and I set my head in his lap and curled into him. His soft stroking of my hair and soft humming was almost enough to lull me to sleep, and almost had when the train lurched into motion and the compartment door opened.

"Um, sorry, is this seat taken?" It was a boy, and he must have been asking about the other side of the compartment.

"No. What's your name? Mine's Harry and this is Kari," Harry was always so polite. Nothing like Dudley. I must admit, though, Dudley wasn't as bad as I always made him out to be.

"Ron Weasley. Are you Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"NO!- I mean, no, of course not. You're pretty famous in the wizarding world, though," Ron said.

I felt Harry move slightly before continuing to stoke my hair. At that point, I gave up on listening and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

Half the trip had gone by until the time I was awoken again, and I would have smiled at the fact my headache was gone, if not for the new one starting to form.

The door to our compartment was thrown open, and I jumped lightly. I could feel Harry's concerned gaze on me as he continued to stroke my hair, but I was already awake. From behind me I heard three pairs of feet, two much heavier than the third, enter and voices scoff lightly.

" I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. That must be you, then, since one of you is a girl and the other so obviously a Weasley. It's surprising, though. You haven't even gotten to Hogwarts and you already have girls hanging all over you."

Harry fidgeted and I mentally sighed. He shouldn't let this annoyance bother him! I slowly sat up, facing the seat, and yawned lightly, arms moving gracefully in tempo, and once done I turned my head to the door. In the doorway stood a blonde, pompous boy with two heavyset bodyguards standing not far behind.

"Oh, look, the gay parade is here," I smirked, "What's up? You wanna play with Harry? Sorry, big bro can't come out and play right now."

Harry, I could tell, was startled at my snarky tone, but stayed silent, staring at the face of the blonde boy. The blonde boy himself, whose name had yet to have been mentioned to me, had his jaw literally on the floor, eyes wide and filled with anger and surprise, while his bodyguards seemed about ready to jump me.

"Excuse me, but I am DRACO MALFOY! You can't talk to me like that, like you're my equal! You probably aren't even a pureblood," Malfoy huffed.

I smirked, "Oh, okay then, Mr. Draco, how would you like me to talk to you? I mean, you must keep in mind that you were the one who bothered us first, I mean, I was right in the middle of a wonderful nap, and you just burst in and wake me up. I think I deserve some retribution, don't you?"

Draco's face went red in embarrassment, "I-I'm terribly sorry."

I pouted, "No, no, I don't think it works like that. How about you work to pay off your debt by treating me like an absolute queen? Sounds fun to me, what do you think?"

He glared at me, "No! I don't owe you anything!"

I shrugged, "Really? I guess you don't think you do, do you? I wonder what your parents would think, though. I saw them on the platform; they don't really seem like the type to tolerate disrespect to a female, especially not the sister of the boy-who-lived…"

"DISRESPECT? Who do you think you are, talking like that?" He shouted.

"Oh, nobody important. Still, though, I should owl your parents and tell them all about how their darling son used vulgar insults against a lady. It would be so much fun to hear their reactions, and I'm sure Hedwig could find them…"

Draco glared at me, "Fine, but only for one day!"

I smiled, "Alright, then. You start tomorrow."

Draco huffed and trudged away, shutting the door quietly behind him, and I stood there, smirking at his retreating form as Harry and Ron burst into laughter.

"Blimey, Harry, your sister is amazing!" Ron commented and I smiled at him before sitting down next to Harry, who pulled me into a hug.

"I know. My amazing little sister. Don't get any ideas, Ron!" He laughed, and I smiled, not bothering to mention that I was actually older than him. We usually said it was the other way around anyhow.

It wasn't long until another knock came at the door, and two people came in, asking about a toad. Neville and Hermione, they mentioned as their names, were looking for it since Neville lost it. I giggled lightly at Neville, finding his forgetfulness adorable.

Neville and Hermione stayed with us for a while, Neville sitting on our side and Hermione on Ron's, and I took that time to take my ferret out of his cage, smiling as he crawled up onto my shoulders.

At first, he'd been a bit of a troublemaker, crawling himself into the worst of situations. This got our relatives quite angry and Aunt Petunia had once made me sit through an hour long berating, which I had promptly turned on him. After that, though, he seemed to be more willing to behave for me, and never left my side for the rest of summer. Even now, on the train, he stayed attached at the hip to me.

I looked at him. A name still hadn't come into my head for him, while Harry had picked Hedwig, his new owl's, name in no time at all. Harry smiled at me and explained to the rest that he didn't have a name yet.

"How about Benedict?" Hermione supplied.

I watched as the ferret shook his head and sighed, "You don't like any names, do you, little guy?"

It shook its head and I sighed, "Whatever. Until you choose a name, I'm calling you Jarvey," He snarled lightly, but I just shook my head, "You get no say in this, Jarvey."

'Jarvey' as I jokingly dubbed him, slunk behind my hair and sulk.

"Why Jarvey?" Harry asked.

"A-a j-jarvey is a t-t-talking ferret." Neville answered.

I nodded and decided that we needed to work on Neville's speaking and confidence skills.

The ride from that point on went by fast, and soon the five of us had slipped our robes on and gotten off onto the platform, where we walked towards the large man who came to get Harry, Hagrid.

"You all right there, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded and Hagrid led all of the first years onto a dark path. I noticed the older students going down another path and Draco glaring at me. Plans were forming in his head, I could tell.

We were told to get into boats at the end of a large lake and I smirked at Harry before speaking, "You four grab a boat together, I'm gonna go bother my new slave."

Harry nodded and held back a smirk. I walked over to where Draco was getting into a boat and pushed one of the three in there with him out of the boat. She landed in the shallow water and spluttered angrily at me, but Draco's bodyguards, the other two in the boat, just shook their heads.

"Hello, Drake, how are you doing?" I asked with a smirk.

"Why are YOU here?" He glared.

"It's fun to bother you," I turned to the other two, "I don't believe I caught your names?"

"They are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe," Draco huffed.

"I didn't _ask_ you, Drake, I asked _them_. And I think they can speak for themselves."

The two shared a startled look before turning to me.

"My name is Vincent Crabbe," The one on my left said, I nodded.

"And my name is Gregory Goyle," Said the other.

I thought for a moment, "So, Vinnie and GG. Sound okay to you?"

They stared at me like I was crazy. I doubted I wasn't.

I pulled Jarvey from my shoulders, "Jarve, come say hi to Drake, Vinnie, and GG."

Jarvey stared unimpressed at them for a moment before climbing back onto my shoulders. The boat had already started moving, but it seemed as if Draco wanted to jump off and swim the rest of the way there.

"I know, Jarve, they aren't very impressive, but you don't have to be so mean about it. A little work and they would be shining stars," I turned to Vinnie and GG, "Jarvey thinks you're too quiet."

The two just stared at us. Obviously, I was making them think I was crazy. I inwardly smirked: nice job.

It wasn't long before we saw the whole of Hogwarts, and for a moment I stopped chatting with the two unresponsive giants and the blonde boy so I could look up at it. Hogwarts was **HUGE**, and by huge I mean **COMPLETELY GINORMUS! **I really couldn't think of a reason they would need such a big, elegant place to teach a bunch of snot-nosed kids like us.

That was when I decided that whoever built this place was completely _insane_, and that was before I met the Headmaster.

I walked with Vinnie and GG in front of Drake to a relatively small room, led by a stern woman from the moment we got off the boats and entered the castle. I could almost feel Harry's amusement as he stared at the back of my head.

As Professor McGonagall, the stern woman and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, recited before us a speech she had obviously either spent much too much time reciting or had told way too many times, I looked around at my fellow students. None looked very impressive.

McGonagall left, telling us to smarten ourselves up, and I took the time to meander over to Neville and help him with his tie, giggling lightly as I retied it. Turning, I saw Draco had a _very_ puzzled look on his face, and I knew he was wondering which side of me was real: the crazy one he knew, or the soft, gentle one I displayed a moment ago.

I'd say neither.

People turned with startled gasps as a gaggle of ghosts floated into the room, but I just gave Harry a hug and whispered to him about how fun it was to bother Drake and his friends before walking back over to those people.

McGonagall appeared just as I managed to take my place between GG and Vinnie, who had simply made the space when I appeared. We were led in a line in between two pair s of long tables, each of the four having a different banner over it. Standing us in front of these tables, McGonagall placed a stool with an old, ragged hat on top of it down on the ground, before reading off a list of names.

I didn't really pay much attention to it, watching as Drake, Vinnie, and GG all went to Slytherin and waving at them. I was almost surprised when Vinnie and GG both nodded back. Finally, Harry was called, and I stood rigid, staring as the hat fell over his eyes, half listening to the comments from behind me.

Truth be told, Harry never told me exactly what the hat said to him, but he had it on for quite a long time, and the only thing he said was that it had wanted to sort him into Slytherin, and he spent some time arguing against that.

The hat, instead, called out for him to be in Gryffindor, and at this point a large weight was set on me. I HAD to be in Gryffindor.

I was called next, and I strode as confidently as I could up to the stool, amidst all the questioning glances and whispers, and sat straight as the hat dropped over my eyes.

'Hello' I thought, as I felt something begin to poke around my mind.

"Hello there, Miss Potter. I see you want to be in Gryffindor like your brother. I can't help but think you wouldn't do very well there, though."

I mentally glared at the hat, 'Well, you don't have very many options, here. I'm only going to allow you to put me in Gryffindor.'

"But you could easily be a Ravenclaw, and even more easily a Slytherin like your grandmother. Especially with your facades all over the place…"

'I have to protect my brother, no matter what. He's special, and he needs me there with him to be his… secretary of sorts.'

"And there's the Hufflepuff side of you. You're very, very tricky. You want to be in Gryffindor, but you'd be a great Slytherin, a decent Ravenclaw, and if anything else a good Hufflepuff."

'Why don't you just say Gryffindor to get it over with? I mean, I'm not letting you choose any other option, here. I won't back down.'

"Now _there's_ a good reason to put you in Gryffindor! That's a pretty hard-headed thing for you to say. Fine, I'll put you in Gryffindor with your brother, but next time we meet I'm going to properly sort you!"

At that point, the voice of the hat rose to yell out uncertainly, "Gryffindor…"

The students looked startled slightly by the less than enthusiastic reply, but cheered anyhow, and I calmly made my way over to sit next to Harry, who had saved me a seat.

"Harry, how did you know she would be in Gryffindor? She doesn't really seem the type…" Hermione asked.

"I know my sister, and she's quite persistent. She can convince anyone to see things her way, and even if she's the worst Gryffindor ever, I knew she would want to be in the same house as me. We're practically the same person, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

I smiled, "You wouldn't be able to live without me, Bro. I know that."

He hugged me tightly around the waist.

Throughout dinner, we talked about many things, like families and what our favorite subjects in school would be, but I decided to stay silent, thinking over what the sorting hat had said.

'_Especially with your facades all over the place.'_

What is that supposed to mean? That I hide myself too much?

I haven't the slightest idea.

Though, I suppose I never do act quite like myself, but the true me was mean and ruthless, a trained blank face made so by countless years of living with the Dursleys, completely silent and serious. Talking to _the real me_ was like talking to a _brick wall_.

It was a useless thing to do, as there was no chance you would be getting an answer.

I sighed. Maybe it would be better if I used that face for a while. Then I would have my standing set in Hogwarts, at least, and wherever I was, Harry was a full ten tiers above me.

To me, that was all that mattered, that Harry was alright.

Harry had a huge future ahead of him, I could tell, but me? I was just the girl nobody noticed, and though I might not show it, that actually bothered me sometimes. Forgetting about an entire _person_ so easily? It makes me wonder what kind of world we live in today, that nobody sees me past my brother's fame.

At the end of dinner, Headmaster Dumbledore stood in front of us all and waited until we were completely silent before announcing to us that the third floor corridor and the forest of death were off limits. The little voice in the back of my head told me not to listen, that I should venture into both of those places.

The more logical part of my mind shoved that thought away immediately.

I can't do that. I could get hurt, therefore hurting Harry.

Hurting Harry is off-limits.

Gryffindor common room, I was told, was very grand when you first saw it, though the fact that the people I was talking to right now were Ron's older twin brothers didn't help. They were tricksters, I knew from some of the stories that Ron told us on the train, but I couldn't help but think that I could definitely hang out with them.

No! I told myself, focus on Harry. You were lying to yourself anyhow, you couldn't be funny and popular, not the _real_ you.

I was directed up a flight of stairs opposite Harry's, which was fine. I don't need to be there for Harry while he sleeps. The first year girls had the dorm on the very top of the tower, which was split into three parts, two which had two beds in them, and one was a bathroom. Hermione and I took the room that faced the other tower off Gryffindor tower's side, which I guessed held the boy's dorms.

Hermione let me choose which bed I wanted, so I chose the one closer to the window, and started putting my clothes inside the two-drawer dresser on the right of my bed, all nicely shrunken and sorted by times of day. The bed stand on the left of my led I filled with small things, like a bag of money, extra paper and quills, and on the top I put a picture of Harry and I that Aunt Petunia had taken for me before we'd left for Hogwarts.

Of all our relatives, Aunt Petunia was my favorite, not because she was nice to us, but because she was willing to admit when she was wrong. When they had come back from New York two days before we left, Aunt Petunia had apologized for everything we'd been put through, and I gained a slight respect for her. She'd been much more attentive to us, and when I'd asked her to the take the picture she had right away.

Finally, she had given us Dudley's second bedroom right before we left, saying that when we came back for the summer they would have put two loft bed in there for us, and furnished it slightly so we could use it. It made me wonder if this was _actually_ my family or not, though, when Uncle Vernon openly agreed. Dudley, though, gave the charade away when he mentioned how terrified Aunt and Uncle got when we weren't around.

I sighed and walked over to the window, sitting down on the small bench it had, and I looked out, first at the boy's window, where the lights were already out, then past the trees and up into the sky. My eyes flitted across constellations, and I tried to name them all in my head, but I never could manage to, always mixing up stars that were too close together.

Jarvey crawled into my lap, and I petted him idly for a moment before standing and getting ready for bed, gathering my dirty clothes in a small wicker basket for laundry and putting on Pajamas. As I rest my head on my pillow, Jarvey lying contentedly on my stomach, I felt the cool pull of sleep tug at me, and my eyes drift closer and closer together, one last thought racing across the recesses of my mind like a bullet, but it was still seen clearly by my fuzzy mind, enough so to be brought to the attention of the front of my mind. It stayed there for only a fleeting moment as the black hole of sleep consumed me whole, but I knew exactly what it was.

_Who is the real me, anyhow?_


	4. You Guys Are Gonna Hate Me For This!

Dear Followers, Newcomers, and Simple Passerby,

Guess what?!

I'm doing some serious reconstruction on this story, and you have ABSOLUTELY NO SAY IN IT!

I'll be updating this little notice for every chapter fixed, so look forward to that and I hope I'm not driving away any of my followers by doing this but I ensure you it will be ten times better (and probably quicker to update) once I'm finished. To sweeten the deal a bit, once I finish with the total revamp I'll post a new chapter.

Now that I think about it, I'm just going to finish re-writing all of it and post all of that, including the new chapter, on the same day, so go back and reread all of those old chapters now, because they're all going to be gone.

Even if you don't read all the revamped old chapters once they're done, I'll warn you that one major change will be dear Kari's name. First, it's come to my attention that Kari sounds way too Japanese to be an English name (even though it actually is in the same language as Harry's name), and second I just REALLY like this new name I picked out for her.

What is this new name you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you.

And for my final point, this isn't going to be an entirely different story once I'm finished, though it will change quite a bit, as I have noticed that it is veering far from the path that I had planned for it. I really hope you all keep reading and aren't too angry at me for this.

Seriously though, it's only four chapters. You'll get over it.

Sincerely yours,

(The Newly Renamed) **SayaRules**

******Edit: Since they are refusing to let me put the new chapter one in the chapter one slot, it is after this. I will delete the old chapters as I finish and post the new ones. This notice will be taken down once all of the revamped chapters and the new chapter is out. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	5. Speaking to Snakes

**Chapter 1- Speaking to Snakes**

_If I owned Harry Potter, It would never end until the day I died._

_So yah, I don't own HP._

* * *

My life began in much the same way that yours did: with my tiny little head popping out of my mother's lady parts amidst the wails of my big brother, born just minutes before me. In truth, though, my destiny, along with the one belonging to my brother, had begun shortly before that. Of course, I wouldn't know any of that for years to come.

It was a fateful night that my life, the life of a normal baby, changed forever. An attack in Gordric's Hallow, where my family was in hiding, occurred, and though I don't remember much of it, I have heard the story of what happened on that Halloween night. I won't say much more, as to not ruin the surprise, but that was the day my parents died and my brother Harry and I had been shipped off to live with our relatives.

The Dursleys, even though they thought of themselves as completely normal, were possibly the worst people you could ever meet. Vernon Dursley, the father of the family, resembled a whale more closely than a human, with his next-to-no neck and not-at-all healthy body weight, and even the way he would turn purple when he was angry. Petunia Dursley, my poor mother's sister, loved to use her extra neck to spy on the neighbors, and I always got the feeling that soon she would be using that neck to reach the leaves on the trees. Their son, an ape of a boy named Dudley, looked like a carbon copy of his father, obesity and all.

All in all, the Dursleys were quite strange people, and when Aunt Petunia had found Harry and me lying on the doorstep the day after we had been found in the rubble of our Gordric's Hallow home, she had immediately brought us inside as to avoid any extra attention. Of course, Aunt Petunia had never liked our mother, and when she read the note that had been left with us and found out who's children we were, it was almost as if she had made it her new life's goal to make our lives miserable.

As such, we grew up fast at the Dursleys. By the tender age of three we were doing all sorts of chores throughout the house, and were always punished harshly when we messed up. I spent any of my free time reading books from the nearby library, drawing, and simply staring at the four walls of the dark cupboard under the stairs. I often thought as I sat by myself about all the strange things that happened around me, and about the feeling I got whenever I looked at Harry.

Even from a young age, I could tell that Harry was the special one. I could tell that Harry was going to do something great. Little did I know that not only had Harry _already_ done something great, but that he would _continue_ to do great things for his entire life. Of course, Harry was the more confident of us both, and he would always tell me that I would do great things too. He'd tell me that I was special, and that we would always be together, no matter what.

And even a pessimistic child like me couldn't help but trust him.

Nearly ten years after that faithful All Hollow's Eve, the walls that had once been dressed with pictures of a big pink beach ball of a child now had photographs of a pig in a wig accomplishing things such as riding a bike and smiling on a Ferris wheel. Of course, I might have wondered how my relatives had managed to train a pig in a wig to do these things if I hadn't known that they had no imagination at all. There was an extreme lack of photos that held the entirety of the household in it, but with how they treat Harry and I it was no real surprise. After all, they didn't allow slaves in family portraits back when they were legal, now did they?

And so, long introduction to my life over, it brings us to present day, with two unnaturally small children stuffed within the cupboard under the stairs. Oh wait, that would be Harry and I, who happened to be completely unsuspecting of the next thing to happen. Or, we would be if it didn't happen every day.

Three resounding knocks, one after the other, acted as our alarm clock. It was, as always, accompanied by the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia. "Up! Get up! You two need to be out here cooking breakfast for my Duddykins' special day!"

I blocked out the sound of Harry's muffled groan with a "Yes, Aunt Petunia" and I quickly pulled on my clothes for the day, giving Harry a quick nudge to wake him up fully.

Leaving the cupboard, I tied my hair back with a rubber band, sighing at its unruly nature. Aunt Petunia hated my hair being down when I made breakfast.

Harry followed me into the kitchen and we soon were working in perfect sync; setting out bacon, eggs, toast and waffles by the plateful, handing out food to out relatives, and cleaning dishes. It irked me slightly that we couldn't fit the food onto the table, as Dudley's birthday presents were piled mountain high on top of it.

The birthday buffoon himself arrived at the kitchen table not long after we finished cooking, joining his parents at the table. Harry and I finished our cooking and sat down at the table. Dudley had just finished counting his presents, and I decided to ignore his little temper tantrum in favor of eating my breakfast while I had the chance. I was slightly shocked as Aunt Petunia sat a bowl of strawberries in front of me.

"Dudley had me buy them at the store, but of course he no longer wants them. You like sweet things, don't you?" She spat out.

I wasn't about to ruin my chance to eat my favorite food by making a snarky comment on how she should have known he wouldn't eat them.

The phone rang, and Harry and I sat eating strawberries and watching Dudley rip open his presents as Aunt Petunia went to get it. When she came back, I could tell something bad was going to happen today. Her face was dark with a cross expression. She turned to Uncle Vernon, "Mrs. Figg has broken her leg. She can't take those two today."

I blinked, slightly miffed by their way of speaking as if we weren't there. At the same time though, I was confused. If we weren't going to 's house, what were we going to do?

It turns out, they we just going to take us to the zoo with them, instead of leaving us behind like they usually do.

Of course, I was just as weary as they were about this decision. There were crowds at the zoo, meaning more people could see Harry and I. One of them was bound to notice something. Two kids who looked nothing like the family, on which you could see a multitude of bruises and cuts. We could practically just turn sideways to hide, we were so thin! But then, they were more worried about the strange happenings that followed us around. Aunt Petunia didn't want anything ruining Dudley's "special day."

We got dressed in the best clothes we had, which weren't that great, and got into the car with the Dursleys and Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss, a very tight squeeze. Thankfully, though, the drive to the zoo was a short one, and soon we were clambering out of the back of Uncle Vernon's new car and straightening our clothes.

The first part of the day went better than I had expected, and once Piers and Dudley had begun getting bored Aunt Petunia had decided it was lunch time. After lunch, still with nothing bad happening, I was getting skittish. Something ALWAYS happened, no matter what. With it taking so long, it must be bad.

I watched Harry's face as we entered the reptile house with the others. At least he was happy. Turning forward again, I couldn't help but feel slightly more confident. It doesn't matter what happens, or even what punishment we get, as long as we're together.

Dudley, standing in front of us, was entranced by a python big enough to smash Uncle Vernon's car a million times over, and he tapped eagerly on the glass. He got angry when it didn't move, and soon gave up trying to go look at the other creatures.

I crouched down with Harry to look at the python.

"Ssssorry about that," Harry whispered.

I was startled, though. Harry's voice was… different, somehow.

"I get that all the time," The python voiced.

Shocked, I backed up. The _snake_ was _talking_! Who wouldn't be startled?

Harry, however, continued to chat with the snake for a while, until Dudley came forward and pushed us to the side. Angry, I watched the glass tank holding the python disappear, and the python slinked out. Dudley managed to fall into the tank, and I smiled lightly at the look on his face.

"Thanksss, amigossss," The snake hissed as it slid by.

"No problem," Harry and I chorused.

About an hour later, an incredibly boring one, if I might add, consisting of calming Aunt Petunia and Dudley, we piled back into Uncle Vernon's car. For a minute, I almost though we had gotten away with the disappearing glass incident, but just as I was about to accept that we had gotten away with it, Piers spoke up.

"I saw the twins speaking to the snake," He said proudly.

Eyes wide in horror, I saw Uncle Vernon's face slowly turn from red to bright purple, his eyes flash in anger, and his hands tighten on the steering wheel. Knowing well what would happen once Piers had left our house when we got there, I elbowed Piers in the side, apologized while obviously not meaning it, and shrunk back into Harry's side as Aunt Petunia turned to glare at me.

"Be polite, girl," She growled.

"Yes, mam," I drawled out.

Obviously not liking the way I spoke to her, she tried to reach back to hit me, but I easily dodged it, causing her to huff and turn away, silently fuming at my attitude. She stayed like this until we got back to Privet Drive, and even managed to continue as we entered the house. They waited patiently until Piers had been picked up by his mother to explode out in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Vernon screamed.

"Nothing," We coursed.

"Oh, yes, like I'm going to believe you after you send a python at my baby boy," He sneered, "Idiot children. Go to your cupboard! No meals for a week!"

Sharing a glance with my brother, I held in my sigh of relief. This was an easier punishment than we would normally get when something weird. I still had scars on my back from the time we had somehow teleported onto the school roof, and bruises from just a few weeks ago when I had somehow managed to turn my teacher into a clown when she had yelled at Harry and I for, quote unquote, "acting like foolish clowns in the middle of class." The 'no meals for a week' punishment is nothing compared to that. In fact, it was one we often got from Aunt Petunia.

Harry looked at me as we sat in our cupboard. I could see the outrage in his eyes.

"We didn't do anything, Sis! How can they punish us for this? It's an outrage!"

"Calm down, Harry. It doesn't matter how long they keep us in here, as long as we are together. You taught me that remember?"

Harry looked at me sadly, "Why do they treat us like this, Sis?"

I smiled wryly, "Don't you think that if I knew I would fix this?"

He nodded, "Of course," He was silent for a moment. Then, "Do you think we will make it out of here alive?"

"Yes. We can make it through this. We always do."

He shook his head at my confidence, "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

Of course I knew what he meant. I just didn't want to answer.

"You don't think…" Harry trailed off, and from what I could see from his eyes I knew he knew what I was thinking.

"We _will_ make it out of here," I forced out.

It seemed more like I was trying to convince myself than Harry. In the end, the Dursleys would never let us leave. We would be their slaves for the rest of what would undoubtedly be very short lives. But then, I'm not always right. I hope.

* * *

Did you think you were going to learn her name this chapter? You were wrong.

Hope you enjoyed the revamped version of Wisdom Comes in All Shapes and Sizes: Chapter 1.


End file.
